Festival del Caos
by Nanashi The Knight of the Sky
Summary: Lo que parecia una inofensiva provocacion en una fiesta termina en una busqueda y batallas de proporciones epicas "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!" disfrutenlo


Nanashi:les presento mi fic para el desafio de este mes

L:yo sere el Oc de Nanashi en esta historia

Haibaku:lo haras bien

Jack:lo hiciste bien en los nuestros

Hiba:muy interesante pero que demonios hago yo aqui

Jesus:lo mismo me preguntaba

Nanashi:es facil todos ustedes seran los protagonistas de este fic el cual dedico a los usuario **Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler-Jack Dark Hell-JesusST**

* * *

Un joven llamado L estaba en una fiesta con todos los personajes de Bakugan (el mismo de Death Note pero viste unos pantalones negros, trae una camisa blanca, un chaleco y un sobretodo azul), junto con Haibaku (viste como Dan en el segundo arco de Mechtanium Surge (refiriéndome a partir del episodio 27). Los ojos son de color verde), luego Jesus(Pelo castaño corto, ojos del mismo color, viste de negro y rojo)que estaba seduciendo a Fabia Sheen, Hiba (Pelo castaño corto, ojos violetas, chaleco amarillo, camisa blanca y jeans negros) que sonreia divertido y por ultimo Jack (pelinegro con piel pálida, vestido con un uniforme compuesto por una chaqueta negra cerrada pantalón y zapatos militares negros) que hablaba con L

-Esta fiesta es fantastica-dijo Jack

-Haibaku la fiesta va de maravilla-dijo Hiba

-Y tu parece que no pierdes el tiempo verdad Jesus?-pregunto L

-Que te puedo decir-Respondío divertido

-Acaso esto podria salir mal-dijo Haibaku

**Dimensión Oscura  
**Se veia un espectro semi deformado en una zona llena de sombras y oscuridad

-Esos malditos arruinaron mis planes una vez pero me voy a vengar y me la van a pagar bien caro y mi gran venganza empezara ahora, muajajaja-

**Fiesta****  
**Hiba estaba bailando divertido hasta que sus ojos violetas se volvieron de color rojo y saco una carta oscura de su bolsillo y se dirigio hacia Dan

-Oye Dan que piensas de un pequeño desafio-dijo Hiba

-Claro, por que no-

-Lee esta carta -dijo entregandosela

-No estoy seguro-mientras la veia

-Acaso eres un gallina?-pregunto Hiba con tono de provocacion

-Nadie me llama cobarde-

-Yo solo digo lo que veo-

-En ese caso mira esto !eyurtsed rotarres¡ aznarepse y zul atod ed etreum al eart y dadirucso al ed ortseam narg ecaner-dijo Dan mientras lo hacia del suelo salia una gran sombra que tomaba poco a poco su verdadera forma revelandose para horror de Jesus

-Serrator!-grito Jesus mientras el antiguo rey nightlok y enemigo sonreia malignamente

-Me alegro que no me hayan olvidado porque yo no los he olvidado a ustedes-dijo con odio mientras los peleadores se ponian en guardia

-Tranquilos, no tengo interés en pelear con ustedes, al menos no todavía-

-No nos importa lo que trames te venceremos-dijo L

-Eso crees detective?Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que hare asi que mejor observa y aprende-dijo Serrator que se habia convertido en un agujero negro que estaba succionando a los peleadores mientras los demas se agarraban de donde podian

-Jesus!¿Que esta haciendo Serrator?-grito Haibaku desesperado

-No lo se!-grito Jesus mientras el agujero negro se tragaba a Fabia que se habia resbalado de su mano y estaba apunto de lanzarse para agarrala

-Jesus no lo hagas!-grito Haibaku mientras contenia a Jesus como podia

-Sueltame!¡Tengo que rescatarla!-dijo Jesus pero justo en ese momento el agujero negro desaparecio y los que quedaban que eran Jesus, Haibaku, Hiba, Dan, Jack y L

-Que demonios hiciste Kuso?!-pregunto Jesus agarrandolo por el cuello de la camisa

-No lo se. solo lei la carta que me dio Hiba-

-No se de que hablas-dijo Hiba con los ojos de color violeta como siempre

-Como que no sabes, tu viniste hacia mi y me desafiaste a leer esa carta-dijo Dan

-Enserio no lo se, los ultimos momentos estan en blanco-

-Quizas eso tambien fue obra de Serrator, rapido dame la carta que leiste Dan-dijo Jack

-No le encuentro sentido, son un monton de palabras sin sentido y con los simbolos en el orden equivocado-

-Quizas no, damela-dijo L que la puso frente a un espejo donde se podia leer claramente lo que decia

_Renace gran maestro de la oscuridad y trae la muerte de toda luz y esperanza ¡Serrator Destruye!_

-Demonios-dijo Hiba-Yo soy culpable de todo esto-

-Tranquilízate luego repartimos culpas pero ahora hay que encontrar a Serrator-dijo Haibaku-Jesús tu eres el experto ¿Puedes ayudarnos con algo?-

-Tengo este aparato que sirve para rastrear su energía si eso sirve-dijo sacandolo del bolsillo

-Donde esta?-pregunto Jack

-Por que los villanos siempre eligen lugares tan tétricos?-

-Donde esta?-

-Transilvania-dijo L viendo el aparato

**Transilvania  
**En un laboratorio de un castillo oscuro se encontraba Serrator enfrente de distintas computadoras y una maquina enorme con un gran orbe violaceo y en la camara de al lado todos los peleadores secuestrados con electrodos conectados a sus cuerpos

-Muy pronto mi plan estará listo-rió Serrator malignamente pero su risa se vio interrumpida

-Alerta intrusos aproximándose-

-Están llegando mas rápido de lo que creí pero todavía no esta listo, necesito mas tiempo-dijo Serrator preocupado pero luego miro la recamara de los peleadores y sus ojos brillaron

**Entrada del Castillo en Transilvania  
**Se encontraban los miembros restantes de los peleadores de pie frente a un gran castillo

-Según mis datos el se encuentra aquí-dijo Jesús con el aparato aun en su mano

-¿Y que hacemos?¿Tocar la puerta?-pregunto Haibaku y el puente levadizo se abrio mostrando el interior del castillo como si fuera una invitación

-El sabe que estamos aquí-dijo Jack

-Entonces entremos-dijo Hiba

-Tu no, ya has hecho muchos males-dijo Jesus molesto

-Exacto y por eso es mi deber arreglarlos, ¿Verdad Haibaku?-dijo Hiba haciendo ojitos de cachorro a Haibaku

-Que mas da-

-Pero no toques nada-dijo L

Al ingresar al castillo se encontraron con distintas armaduras y cuadros realmente tétricos mientras avanzaban se encontraron con un gran salón y allí vieron a Shun parado pero con los ojos blancos y una sonrisa macabra

-Shun estas bien?-pregunto Jack y luego apareció un holograma de Serrator

-Bienvenidos a las tumbas peleadores, las suyas por supuesto, verán he preparado distintas sorpresas para ustedes a medida que vayan pasando los niveles yo estoy en el ultimo, asi que para llegar a mi deberán enfrentarse a sus amigos, bienvenidos al primer nivel el **Cementerio de Dragones**-dijo el holograma mientras se apagaba y mostraba un pasadizo

-A que se refería con Cementerio de Dragones?-pregunto Jesus pero luego miro a su Dragoon que se estaba retorciendo al igual que Helix y que Hell

-Hell, estas bien?-pregunto Jack atrapando a su Bakugan que estaba por caerse

-Los Bakugan con cuerpo de dragón o ADN de dragón no sobrevivirán aquí si se quedan-dijo Shun

-L, usa a Atlanthal para enfrentar a Shun-dijo Haibaku

-No puedo, este lugar también tiene un campo de fuerza Atlanthal no puede ser liberado en un lugar tan restringido, porque sus ataques son muy dañinos y en un lugar tan cerrado podría herir a Shun o a ustedes-

-Entonces que hacemos-dijo Hiba

-Por suerte Jack, antes de venir me tome la molestia de traerte algo por las dudas-dijo L dándole una esfera marrón con detalles negros

-Quien es este?-

-Te presento a Jumtad Distro Subterra-

-Llévate a Hell por favor ya escuchaste lo que dijo el que le sucedería a los Bakugan del tipo dragón que estuvieran aquí-

-Comenzamos?-dijo Shun impaciente

-Cuando quieras, ninja emo, Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Jumtad Distro Subterra-

Jumtad:un gigante de piedra marrón con gemas negras como armaduras en pies, brazos y cabeza

-Hazlos pedazos Slayer Taylean Ventus-

Slayer Taylean:Taylean con una armadura samurai verde con detalles dorados, un pluma de plata en el casco, dos katanas y una fuma shuriken dorada en la espalda

-Váyanse de aquí rápido-ordeno Jack y todos cruzaron por el pasadizo

-Poder activado:**Viento Cortante**  
Taylean saco sus katanas y lanzo una X de viento contra Jumtad que al ser de piedra no sufrio mucho daño

-Veamos que puedes hacer poder activado:**Espiral de Obsidiana**  
Las gemas que estaban en su brazo derecho brillaron y luego de la mano libero una espiral negra que mando a Taylean contra a un muro pero se reincorporo rápidamente

-Esto sera largo por lo menos espero que los otros la esten teniendo mas facil que yo-dijo Jack pero en el nivel de abajo...

**Nivel 2-?**

los peleadores se encontraron con una gran recamara azul con un gran torrente de agua brillante que iluminaba el medio de la habitación y fue cuando apareció otra proyección de Serrator

-Hola peleadores, bienvenidos al nivel 2 **La Furia del Mar**, en este nivel se enfrentaran con la desventaja de que lo Bakugan Pyrus no serán muy útiles, la manija para abrir el siguiente pasaje esta en ese torrente, búsquelo el que se atreva pero les advierto que por lo menos uno deberá quedarse-

-Por que lo haríamos?-pregunto Haibaku

-Me alegro que preguntes, en ese torbellino también esta lleno de mis propias mutaciones monstruosas de cierta criatura submarina que existió hace millones de años-

-Ok déjame ver algo-dijo Dan mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil-Hey Dragon Oscuro me podrías decir el nombre de ese tiburón prehistórico que te la pasas nombrando en cada oportunidad que tienes-

_-Lo he dicho mil millones de veces!-_

-Si lo siento prometo prestarte mas atención la próxima pero podrías decirme cual es?-

-_Encantado, es el Megalodon el predador mas letal que habito el agua, con unos dientes capaces de herir al mismísimo Mesegog y de asesinar a cualquier dinosaurio que se acercara lo suficiente a su...-_decía Dragon emocionado hasta que Dan lo interrumpió

_-_Gracias amigo adiós-dijo Dan cortando la llamada y apagando el móvil

-Eso fue una grosería hacia Dragon Oscuro-dijo Jesus mirando con reproche

-Ya se pero tu sabes como se pone cuando habla de esa cosa, con todo lo que dice uno puede escribir 12 libros sobre el Megalonoton-

-Megalodon-corrigio L mientras se bebía una taza de algo

-De donde sacaste eso?-

-De un termo que tengo en el sobretodo-

-Ejem!-llamo la atención Serrator que los miraba furioso

-Ya que no quieren escucharme, váyanse al diablo y espero que los devoren-dijo para después desvanecerse

-Yo y Drago lo haremos, ustedes no pueden arriesgarse ademas el es el mas fuerte-dijo Dan con orgullo

-Pues hazlo de una vez-dijo Hiba

-No me arruines el momento!-se quejo Dan

-Pues no tenemos tiempo para caprichitos protagonicos así que hazlo de una vez!-grito Hiba

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Galaxy Dragonoid Pyrus-

Galaxy Dragonoid:había conseguido cuatro alas de dragón rojas sus muñecas estaban cubiertas por unas brazaletes con el estilo de una llama amarilla, su cola ahora terminaba en una estrella de nueve puntas con una perla turquesa, su pecho había conseguido una especie de armadura que tenia un diamante turquesa en el centro y en sus piernas unos protectores que llegaban hasta la rodilla de misma apariencia que los brazaletes

-Ten Kuso-dijo L dándole una mascara de aire (como las de pokemon)

-Y esto que es?-

-Algo para evitar que te mueras ahogado-

-Poder activado:**Galaxy Hammer  
**Drago se ilumino en color rojo con puntos blancos dando la impresión de ser estrellas y se arrojo al remolino que al ser agua pura era transparente y permitía a los peleadores ver perfectamente lo que pasaba y cuando Dan y Drago vieron la manija dorada se dirigieron al fondo donde se encontraba aparecieron un montón de tiburones gigantes de color morado y dorado con aletas muy filosas que atacaban a Drago y parecían hacerle daño

-Estarán bien?-pregunto Haibkau preocupado por su primo pero luego vieron como Drago giraba a alta velocidad, se liberaba de esos ataques y agarraba la manija dorada que al tirar de ella abrió una puerta pero también el torrente empezó a volverse inestable

-Dan! La columna de agua se mantenía estable por el sello de la puerta, necesitas pedirle a Drago que gire sobre su eje para que no inunde la habitación-grito Haibaku y Drago que brillaba rojo dando entender que el poder seguía activado al cabo de unos momentos empezó a girar y el agua se concentro en un gran remolino, los peleadores alcanzaron a cruzar y apenas lo hicieron el pasadizo se cerro y Drago dejo de girar por el cansancio y el agua se desplomo inundando la gigantesca habitación que se había llenado de agua convirtiéndose en un reino hundido del cual se asomaban una espalda de serpiente gigante

-Drago, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Dan mientras se subía a la cabeza de Drago

**Nivel 3-?  
**Los peleadores habían llegado a un una recamara con dos peleadores bien conocidos por todos como Chris y Fabia el cuarto era lo suficientemente grande igual que el anterior como para luchar sin inconvenientes**  
**

-Chris, mi amor!¿Estas bien?-pregunto Haibaku

-Creo que Serrator les hizo lo mismo que a Shun-dijo Hiba y ahí apareció otro holograma de Serrator

-Así que escaparon de los megalodon y de mi serpiente marina, bueno no importa porque ahora como este lugar es muy pequeño para Atlanthal como todos habrán notado así que me pareció gracioso ver como enfrentaban a sus amores por supuesto ustedes dos todavia pueden seguir-dijo señalando a Hiba y L pero antes de desaparecer Hiba hablo

-Que este nivel no tiene nombre?-

-Ahm, no lo había pensado, sabes que llamemos le el nivel del **Trágico Amor-**dijo el holograma desapareciendo y mostrando una puerta detrás de las chicas la cual los chicos cruzaron corriendo

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Vertexx Subterra-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Aranaut Haos-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Farbros Darkus-

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus-

Helix:Su apariencia era la de un Helix Dragonoid negro cubierto de rajaduras volcanicas y un cristal azul en el pecho

-Poder activado:**Helix Maxim Hammer**  
Helix se envolvió en lava y dio un rugido ensordecedor para luego atacar a Vertexx a alta velocidad

-Poder activado:**Flecha de Erebos**  
Farbros abrió su boca y libero una corriente de energía oscura que se dirigía a Aranaut

-Poder activado:**Pantalla Espejismo**  
Aranaut creo una pantalla de luz para detener el ataque de Farbros pero resulto que el ataque era muy poderoso y la rompió para después golpear a Aranaut

-Poder activado:**Calvario del Desierto**  
Vertexx clavo sus manos en el suelo y de el empezaron a salir manos gigantes de arena que intentaban golpear a Helix y una lo logro para después tirarse el resto de los brazos intentado comprimir a Helix hasta el punto que explotaron

-Demonios, esto no terminaría pronto-dijo Jesús

**Nivel 4-?  
**esta habitación era la mas extraña de todas en ella se encontraban 5 armaduras que se levantaron de sus puestos y se preparaban a luchar con sus distintas armas y un gran escudo que tenia escrito Luchadores Feroces **  
**

La primera era verde y grande, estaba armada con un lucero del alba

La segunda era rojo bordo con lineas amarillos, estaba armada con una lanza

La tercera era pequeña y azul, estaba armada con un martillo

La cuarta era dorada con gemas rojas, estaba armada con una garra bastante grande en su mano derecha

La quinta era plateada con gemas azules, también estaba armada con una garra bastante grande solo que esta esta en su mano izquierda

-Que no va a haber holograma esta vez?-pregunto Hiba

-Aparentemente no, dime ¿Sabes algo acerca de pelear mano a mano o con armas?-

-No-

-En ese caso déjame que te ayude-dijo poniéndole la mano en la cabeza mientras se arremangaba dejando ver una banda de plata con una gema celeste mientras brillaba

-Que hiciste?-pregunto Hiba extrañado

-Darte un poco de poder, para que entretengas a Serrator todo lo que puedas, la puerta esta allá y según mi análisis este lugar no tiene mas de 5 pisos, dejamos a Jack en el primero, a Dan en segundo, a Jesus y Haibaku en el tercero y ahora a mi en el cuarto osea que solo queda el ultimo donde se encuentra Serrator-

-Esta bien-dijo Hiba cruzando la puerta y bajando unas escaleras al llegar se encontró con el laboratorio donde la gran esfera morada estaba recibiendo energía todavia en eso Serrator se dio vuelta

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí?¿Acaso es el cloncito de Haibaku?-pregunto con burla

-Que?¿Este nivel no tiene nombre?

-Por supuesto que sí "Nivel 5-Laboratorio del Caos"-

-En segundo yo no soy ningún clon de Haibaku, yo tengo mi propia autonomía, forma ademas de creencias y en tercero voy a detenerte por obligarme a hacerle esto a mis amigos-dijo Hiba lanzando le un golpe mismo que Serrator bloqueo pero contraataco con una patada en la boca haciendo retroceder a Serrator

-Como aprendiste a combatir, según mis datos eres horrible en ese campo-

-Deberías agradecerlo a L-dijo mientras le lanzaba una patada de barrida pero Serrator la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás para luego lanzar lo por los aires y saltar hacia el para golpearlo, pero Hiba reacciono y le pego una patada en el estomago para impulsarse hacia un muro y rebotar hacia el piso

-Espero que lleguen pronto, no se hasta cuando podre mantener este combate-pensó Hiba

**Nivel 1-Cementerio de Dragones**

-Jumtad acabemos con esto, poder activado:**Golpe de Trueno Negro**  
El puño de Jumtad se volvió negro y cuando golpeo a Taylean liberando una explosión negra mandándolo a volar y regresando lo a su forma de esfera mientras Shun caía inconsciente

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Jack mientras respiraba agitadamente después de recuperar al Bakugan para después decir-A quien quiero engañar?, eso fue la cosa mas difícil que he tenido que hacer pero ahora me necesitan en el nivel de abajo

**Nivel 2-La Furia del Mar**  
Jumtad hizo un agujero en el suelo descendiendo al nivel de abajo encontrando a Drago siendo en vuelto por la serpiente marina que trataba de devorarlo

-Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Jack con burla

-Cállate y ayúdanos!-grito Dan desesperado

-Como quieras, ¡Hey tu gusano super desarrollado por aquí!-dijo Jack mientras le tiraba con una piedra en su cabeza ante lo cual dejo a Drago y se dirigio a intentar morder a Jumtad

-Poder activado:**Fuerza de Hierro**  
Jumtad se volvió completamente negro justo cuando iba a ser mordido por la serpiente esta se rompio los dientes mientras largaba un gemido de dolor para después recibir un golpe en el rostro cortesía de Jumtad que se arrojo sobre ella hundiéndola hacia el suelo creando un agujero que empezo a drenar el agua hacia el piso de bajo junto con Dan y Drago

**Nivel 3-Tragico Amor**  
Haibaku y Jesus estaban muy exhaustos por su batalla parecía que no podrían luchar por mucho mas hasta que apareció ese agujero en el techo dejando caer a la serpiente marina junto con Jumtad, Drago, Dan y Jack calleron irrumpiendo en la batalla

-Estan bien?-pregunto Jack mientras ayudaba a Jesus a levantarse mientras Dan hacia lo mismo

-Si excepto porque esta batalla es demasiado dificil-dijo Haibaku

-En ese caso dejen que les hecho una mano, poder activado:**Corona de Fuego**  
Las alas de Drago se volvieron una llamarada que explotaron en varios proyectiles los cuales le dieron de lleno a Vertexx y Aranaut regresando los a su forma de esfera y dejando a las chicas inconscientes

-Hora de irnos Jumtad-dijo Jack y el enorme Bakugan dio un salto que al caer hizo un agujero que se los llevo hasta el nivel de abajo excepto por los otros tres Bakugan que tenían la capacidad de volar para suavizar sus impactos

**Nivel 4-Luchadores Feroces**  
Los peleadores llegaron al nivel de manera estrepitosa solo para encontrarse a L venciendo a la ultima armadura y lanzando la con las otras que estaban hechas pedazos y el sacaba un termo de su sobretodo y bebía un trago

-Leche con cacao, sin duda el mejor invento-decia mientras lo volvia a guardar y miraba hacia los otros peleadores

-Ya se estaban tardando-

-No fue nuestra culpa y donde esta Hiba?-pregunto Haibaku

-En el nivel de abajo luchando con Serrator-dijo L mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡¿LO DEJASTE ENFRENTAR SOLO A SERRATOR?!¡¿SABES LO QUE SERRATOR LE HARÍA?!-

-Si, por eso le di habilidades de combate para que pueda resistir en lo que ustedes llegaban así que lo mejor sera no perder mas tiempo-

-Poder activado:**Fuego Cruzado**  
Drago lanzo de sus manos dos corrientes de fuego que se combinaron creando una X que hizo un agujero en el piso lo cual les permitio llegar al ultimo nivel

**Nivel 5-Laboratorio del Caos**  
Los chicos habian llegado de imprevisto interrumpiendo la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo dejando sorprendido a todos y al malherido Hiba

-Ya se estaban tardando-dijo Hiba que era ayudado por L a levantarse

-Estas acorralado Serrator, se acabo-declaro Jesus mientras Farbros regresaba a su forma de esfera

-Por que hiciste eso?-

-La batalla de Fabia lo dejo bastante dañado pero por lo menos Dragoon aun puede luchar-dijo Jesus mientras liberaba a su Bakugan Pyrus

Flare Dragoon: parecido a Neo Dragonoid pero con dos pares de alas y en el pecho, alrededor del cristal, un símbolo parecido a la mezcla de una X y una V, ademas, tenia en el final de la cola un cristal rojo y dos cuernos en la cabeza

-Lindo dragoncillo pero es una pena que ya no te sirva de nada-dijo mientras el orbe violeta del centro de la habitación empezaba a brillar hasta que libero una luz que cegó a los peleadores mientras serrator hablaba

-PREPARENSE PARA EL REGRESO DE UN VIEJO AMIGO SUYO!¡LES PRESENTO AL GRAN ETHERION NAGA!-grito Serrator mientras la luz se expandía de manera inconmensurable y cuando ceso se podia ver que de castillo ya no quedaba nada salvo un gran cráter pero rápidamente repararon en el gigantesco dragón chino de color blanco y dorado de cuatro alas emplumadas, cuernos dorados y ojos celestes que los miraba y cuyo tamaño superaba por mucho a un Titan Mechtogan

-Demonios ahora tenemos el doble de problemas-dijo Hiba pero en ese momento Naga hablo

-Las nociones de amigos o enemigos, bien o mal, para quien pelear y a quien proteger, varían en cada ser, y que un ser capaz de razonar está obligado a hacer elecciones incluso hasta en el fin del mundo-hablo con sabiduria y amabilidad hacia los peleadores mientras desplazaba su cabeza hasta ponerla detrás de ellos

-Y yo ya hice una mala elección una vez que no pienso repetir, gracias a las energias positivas de sus amigos he renacido y ahora lo veo claro por eso Drago estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice a ti a mi hermana-esto ultimo lo dijo soltando lagrimas de sus ojos

-Naga...estas...arrepentido?-pregunto Drago incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban el mismo Naga que habia intentado matarlo y le forzo a renunciar a su único amor estaba disculpandose

-Se que no merezco tu perdon pero espero que por lo menos entiendas que estoy arrepentido y de ahora en delante voy a castigar a todo aquel que intente causar dolor-dijo Naga esta vez mirando hacia Serrator

-Que te parece Serrator este tiro te salio por la culata-dijo Hiba pero Serrator solo sonrio

-Bastante conmovedor pero me has sido mas útil de lo que crees-dijo Serrator

-A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Naga con un semblante serio

-Veras resucitarte como bueno era parte de mis planes ya que les contare un secretito. Yo no soy el verdadero Serrator-dijo dejando a todos impactados

-Verán yo soy una copia creada por el pero yo solo puedo copiar criaturas benevolentes pero con la consecuencia de que soy diez veces mas poderoso que el original, por eso reviví a Naga y lo convertí en el Bakugan perfecto con el unico fin de poder hacer esto-dijo Serrator convirtiese en un gigantesco pilar de oscuridad del que salio el mismo Naga ya descrito pero de color verde, alas demoníacas y ojos rojos

-Poder activado:**Sentencia Dragon**  
Naga libero un poderoso rayo de luz contra su copia pero este solo se limito a sonreir

-Deja que te enseñe, **Sentencia Dragon Negro**  
Serrator disparo una poderosa corriente de oscuridad que anulo el rayo Naga para luego golpearlo derriban dolo contra el piso

-Jack, Jesus, Haibaku creo que es hora de atacarle con todo nuestro arsenal no creen?-pregunto L y los chicos lanzaron todo lo que tenían

-Bakugan listos, Bakugan surge Pyrus Terrorclaw, Pyrus Helios y trampa Bakugan Kamui Serpent Pyrus-

Kamui Serpent:una serpiente de 8 cabezas hecha de oro de forma puntiaguda y con el resto de su cuerpo en color rojo y anaranjado

-Listos en sus marcas fuera Dragun Soul Pyrus y Argenlis Víctor Haos-

Argenlis:Bakugan femenino con armadura blanca que cubre todo menos su cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio con dos pares de alas en la espalda

Dragun:muy parecido a legend dragonoid, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo era negro, o si no rojo y en su pecho había un cristal azul oscuro

-Es mi turno de soltar a Farbros Darkus modo de Asalto-

Farbros modo asalto:parecido a Assail Farbros, pero su cabeza sigue estando en el mismo lugar, su potencia sube increiblemente hasta el punto de rivalizar contra Mechtogans.

-Mi turno, Clawsaurus Pyrus, Snapzoid Pyrus y trampa Bakugan Scorpion Pyrus-

-Y bueno yo tengo a Atlanthal Subterra/Pyrus/Aquos, Utopia Haos y Levia Dragonoid Aquos-

Atlanthal:es un bakugan enorme su cuerpo parece una isla gigante tiene unas piernas de lava y su brazos también la cara se encuentra en el volcán principal de la isla en el hombro derecho lleva montañas heladas y en el izquierdo una espesa jungla (es un poco mas grande que un Mechtogan y mas pequeño que un Titan Mechtogan)

Utopia:un Bakugan que parecía un caballero con alas metálicas de ángel, tenia una gema turquesa rodeada por un anillo dorado en su pecho y llevaba dos espadas en la cintura(Nota:las espadas son como el shikai de la zampakuto de ichigo)

Levia Dragonoid:un dragón azul largo, como una serpiente gigante con seis alas y 3 cuernos en la cabeza

-Poder activado:**Fuego de Atadura**  
La gigantesca serpiente escupió de cada una de sus bocas un poderoso fuego dorado que cubria a Serrator como si fueran cuerdas que limitaban su movimiento pero eso no duraría

-Hay que vencerlo rapido intentemos con poderes combinados-dijo L

-Poder Hexia activado:**Neo-Origen Pyrus**  
Helios, Terrorclaw, Snapzoid, Clawsaurus, Scorpion, Dragoon y Drago dispararon fuego al cielo donde se estaba formando una gran bola de fuego

-Poder Sistema Destructor activado:**Prometheus**  
Farbros empezó a cargar una gran cantidad de energía en el cañón de su boca

-Triple poder activado:**Chispas Azules+Espiral de Obsidiana+Rayo de Luz**  
Dragun libero un torrente de chispas azules que se combino con un delgado rayo negro liberado por Jumtad y un rayo láser amarillo disparado por Angelis se estaban combinando en un disparo

-Triple poder activado:**Castigo de Dios+Corriente de Neptuno+Cruzada Celestial**  
Levia disparo una corriente de agua, Utopía una cruz de luz y electricidad de buen tamaño y Atlanthal de la isla lanzo, del hombro izquierdo un montón de hojas y raíces que se mueven como si estuviesen vivas,del hombro derecho una terrible ventisca y obviamente del centro disparo una poderosa corriente de lava mientras la gran bola de fuego descendía, el rayo de grandes proporciones y todos los demás ataque eran disparados a Serrator el cual seguía inmovilizado y al ver todos esos ataques abrió los ojos de asombro para después ser victima de una gran explosión que hizo a los peleadores esconderse detrás de Naga cuando la explosión termino los peleadores estaban alegres mientras veían el torrente de humo

-Lo logramos-dijo Dan

-No cantes victoria tan rápido-dijo L sacando su termo y bebiendo un sorbo

-Oye llevas todo el dia bebiendo de ese termo y no has compartido ni un poco-

-Y?-

-Que deberias darnos un poco-

-No lo creo, mi mente quema las calorias de todo lo que consumo usandolas como combustible para mejorar mi razonamiento y respuesta mental, en tu caso esto se iria a tu barriga y a tus caderas-

-Que importa vencimos a Serrator, ahora que podria salir mal-

-No lo digas!-gritaron pero fue demasiado tarde ya que del humo salio un rugido sorprendente y aterrador causando muchas miradas de enojo hacia Dan incluso su primo lo miraba con enojo

-Se me chispoteo-

-Pues no se te va a volver a chispotear porque seguramente ahora vamos a morir imbécil-grito Jack

-Mueran gusanos, **Cielo sin Luna**  
El cielo se envolvió completamente de nubes de oscuridad las que descendieron como rayos sobre los peleadores causándoles graves daños a ellos y a sus Bakugan tanto que Farbros regreso a su forma sellada junto con Terrorclaw, Helios, Kamui Serpent, Snapzoid, Clawsaurus, Scorpion, Utopia, Levia, Argenlis, Dragun, Jumtad mientras Jack y Haibaku estaban tratando de levantarse mientras Jesus y Dan hacian lo mismo pero L seguia en el suelo y llorando

-Oye ya deja de llorar tu eres el que menos heridas tiene-

-No lloro por eso-dijo L corriéndose para que vieran como su termo estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos y esparciendo su contenido pero en ese momento L dejo de llorar y sus ojos tenian una sombra negra

-Voy a vengar a mi dulce leche con chocolate y a mi hermoso y servicial termo!-grito furioso

-¡¿Naga te queda poder?!-pregunto Hiba

-Un poco, ¿Que piensas hacer?-

-Puedes otorgarle tu poder a los Bakugan para que puedan incrementar los suyos? después de todo, eres el Bakugan perfecto-

-Si pero eso me debilita la única forma de lograr eso es sincronizando el cuerpo, la mente y el alma en un solo ser pero a lo mucho podre fusionarlos durante 5 minutos mínimo 10 máximo pero solo con sus guardianes Bakugan-

-Primo tu Helix están sincronizados y unidos por un poderoso lazo eso debe ser mas que suficiente para declararlo tu guardián, no los forzaremos a nada pero es necesario-dijo Dan

-Tu y Drago están igualmente unidos asi que deberían también poder hacerlo-dijo Jesus

-Tu y Dragoon junto con Jack y Hell ademas de L y Atlanthal están en las mismas condiciones así que la fusión no ha de significar un gran peligro-dijo Haibaku

-Si todos ustedes van a fusionarse con sus Bakugan hay un problema ya que en mi estado actual necesito que alguien active el poder por mi-explico Naga pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar Hiba tomo la palabra

-Yo lo haré-dijo para asombro de todos

-Niño, estas seguro? mis poderes no son como los de un Bakugan normal los míos usan fuerza vital, si no tienes la resistencia adecuada podrías morir-advirtió Naga mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando hacia Hiba que generalmente habría tragado saliva y se retractaría pero no esta vez, en esta ocasión miraba decidido

-Lo hare-

-Hiba no necesitas probarnos nada, nadie te culpa por lo que paso, no hagas esta locura-explico Haibaku sacudiéndolo

-Tienes razón, no tengo nada que probarles pero es algo que debo probarme a mi mismo, yo siempre hago desastres y siempre hago que los limpies por mi, ahora voy a devolverte el favor ademas el dijo que no era completamente seguro que yo muera asi que no te entristezcas-dijo Hiba abrazándolo

-Están listos?-pregunto Haibaku separándose de Hiba y regresando con sus amigos mientras L le devolvía a Jack su Bakugan

-La humareda se va a despejar pronto así que mas vale hacerlo rápido, para empezar llamen a sus Bakugan a la forma de esfera-dijo Naga y los Bakugan fueron transformados inmediatamente a su forma de esfera

-Ahora que?-pregunto Dan

-Ahora la parte mas importante, recuerden un momento que los haya llevado al limite junto con sus Bakugan y tu niño activa el poder ahora-dijo Naga pero en ese momento la humareda fue devorada por Serrator que los vio

-Poder Omega activado:**Evolución Suprema  
**Los 5 peleadores brillaron en una intensa luz que estallo en unos gigantescos pilares del color de sus respectivos atributos y con un brillo místico que lastimaba la vista de Serrator pero al quitarse la luz lo que fue revelado eran los 5 peleadores pero con una nueva forma

-Serrator prepárate para sentir la ira de Legend Samurái Dragonoid Pyrus-dijo Drago con su voz combinada con la de Dan

LS Dragonoid:Este parecía ser una versión adulta de Dan, llevaba una armadura de color rojo, con detalles plateados y negros, la cual se asemejaba mucho al cuerpo de Drago, hecho que se comprobaba con la forma del casco, llevaba una larga capa roja, así como botas y guantes, amarrada en su cintura, tenía una espada de color rubí oscuro (Crédito a Dragon Oscuro)

-¡Prepárate porque te caerá el infierno encima!¡Yo soy Infinite Hell Pyrus/Darkus!-

Infinite Hell:Una versión adulta de Jack, llevaba una armadura negra de caballero, con detalles metálicos y rojo, el yelmo se parecía mas bien a una corona roja y plateada, estaba provisto de unas alas de fuego, una normal y una morada y estaba armado con unas metrallas en la cintura y otras dos en la espalda

-¡Pagaras por todos tus crímenes!¡Lo juro por mi nombre Imperium Atlanthal Subeterra/Pyrus/Aquos!-

Imperium Atlanthal:era como una versión adulta de L, Llevaba una armadura marrón con detalles rojos en el torso y un taparrabos (como el de la Cloth de Geminis) y en el medio una placa marrón afuera y por dentro roja, en los brazos tenia unos guanteletes y hombreras de colores rojos con dorado, debajo de la armadura da la impresión de que trae ropa azul, posee unas alas con extensiones rojas y con las plumas de color azul gélido, llevando una especie de casco que cubre parte del rostro, estaba armado con una espada

-Heriste a quien amo y lastimaste a mis amigos!¡Prepárate a morir ante el filo de la espada de Bujin Dragoon Pyrus-

Bujin Dragoon:una versión adulta de Jesus, llevaba una armadura estaba teñida de un color rojo oxidado en algunos lugares, y cubriendo las hombreras con diseños de dragón. Sostenía dos espadas en sus manos - una delgada, un amplio - y llevaba un casco con cuernos cuidadosamente modelados que fluyen desde la parte posterior de el mismo

-¡Todo lo que se tenia que decir ya se ha dicho lo único que queda es destruirte!¡Como un ultima favor te diré el nombre de quien te derrotara!¡Mi nombre es Knight Fusion Helix Dragonoid Pyrus!-

KF Helix Dragonoid:un caballero de armadura roja con algunas partes naranjas y le descubría sus brazos y tenía un casco de caballero en forma de cabeza de dragón que le descubría el rostro con ojos rojos grandes y un cabello castaño y tenía tez morena.

-No me volverán a vencer unos payasos coloridos, **Cometa de la Muerte**  
Serrator hizo que el cielo se volviera totalmente negro mientras empezaba a caer meteoros de oscuridad a alta velocidad que se dirigían adonde estaban

-Por favor, en verdad piensa vencernos con un ataque tan debil?-dijo Dragoon

-Yo me encargo, **Rafaga Infernal**  
Hell tomo las metrallas de la cintura, las cuales empezaron a disparar rapidos disparos laseres que destruyeron a todos los meteoritos con suma facilidad

-Eso no es posible-dijo Serrator incredulo

-Por el contrario es tan posible como esto, **Corte de Dragon**  
Drago saco su espada y ataco a Serrator con una onda de choque que le causo mucho dolor

-**Sentencia del Dragon Negro**  
Serrator disparo su poderoso ataque contra los peleadores que parecia no interesarles

-Mi turno, **Reflejo Helix**  
Haibaku posiciono sus manos enfrente del ataque y aprecio una flama que empezó a girar hasta crear un pequeño remolino que absorbía el ataque mientras que con la otra hacia lo mismo solo que salio una poderosa espiral de fuego que golpeo a Serrator en la frente volviendo a herirlo pero de alguna manera se regenero

-**Destructor Zero!**  
Hell incremento de manera extraordinaria las llamaradas de sus alas mientras se lanzaba girando contra Serrator en forma de remolino, este ataque fue demasiado dañino ya que Serrator estaba tardando en regenerarse

-Lo hice!-dijo Hell pero en ese momento su armadura empezaba a resquebrajarse mientras empezaba a caerse algunas partes

-Que pasa?-pregunto Drago mas por el lado de Dan

-El poder empieza a desvanecerse, ese ataque acelero el proceso por lo que veo no tenemos mucho tiempo y aun no encontramos forma de vencerlo-explico Haibaku

-Quizas no-dijo L con su voz combinada con la de Atlanthal mientras miraba con sus ojos a Serrator

-A que te refieres?-

-Por lo que puedo ver encontré un lugar donde es vulnerable, lo malo es que esa seria su garganta, cuando abrio la boca vi una especie de esfera de oro ahí-

-Y como planeas que hagamos que habrá la boca sin que nos carbonice?-pregunto Dragoon con Jesus

-Haciéndolo gritar, a pesar de su poderosa regeneración dudo mucho de que si dejamos su esqueleto expuesto pueda regenerarse muy rápido-

-Jack a ti te queda un poco de poder repite ese ataque luego Jesus quiero que ataques con todo y yo lo congelare con mi poder Aquos-

-Que haremos yo y Dan?-

-El trabajo mas importante, atacar con todo lo que tengan a la garganta-

-Bien empecemos-

-**Destructor Zero**  
Jack repitio su poderoso ataque pero esta vez desato un tornado en el area donde estaba Serrator que lo envolvio en el poderoso tornado de fuego al irse Serrator vio a Jesus en el cielo y a Jack des fusionado caido en el suelo por el cansancio

-**Tajo de Esperanza, Ascenso del Sol**  
Detras de el empezo a concentrarse energía que era absorbida por su armadura que incrementaba su brillo al igaul que sus espadas hasta que las cruzo y de ellas salio un poderoso rayo dorado que estaba destruyendo a Serrator pero este trato de regenerarse

-Ni se te ocurra demonio, **Infierno congelado Cocytus  
**Atlanthal puso sus manos en el suelo donde se genero un circulo en el área de Serrator el cual desato un haz de luz azul el cual al disiparse mostró a Serrator congelado y con la boca abierta un con su cuerpo demacrado y congelado mientras su armadura empezaba resquebrajarse al igual que la de Jesus

-Terminemos esto primo, **Espada Samurai**  
Dan se lanzo a super velocidad con su espada brillante junto con Haibaku contra Serrator que miraba desesperado

-**Llamarada del infierno!**  
Serrator libero un poderoso fuego negro contra Dan que intento bloquearlo con la espada pero al final la espada cedió haciéndolo caer y anulando la transformación por suerte Jesus lo atrapo antes de que su transformación también cediera

-Tal parece que sus poderes no son la gran cosa-dijo Serrator con burla para después reirse a carcajadas pero se habia olvidado de un pequeño detalle

-**Fuerza del Emperador Dragon**  
El puño de Haibaku se ilumina en fuego y toma la forma de un dragón oriental mientras se dirigía al extraño objeto dorado destruyéndolo y con eso Serrator empezo a desvanecerse mientras maldecia

-No puede ser!¡Se supone que yo iba a vencerlos a ustedes no al reves!-dijo mientras desaparecia y esta vez de manera definitiva

-Lo hicimos-proclamo Haibaku mientras descendia para encontrarse con sus amigos los cuales estaban des transformados como el que tambien habia perdido sus poderes al aterrizar

-Finalmente lo derrotamos-dijo Dan

-Pero no lo hubieramos hecho sin la ayuda de Naga y Hiba-dijo Jesus cuando todos se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-HIBA!-gritaron todos al unisono mientras corrían lo mas rápido que podían hacia Naga cuyo tamaño estaba reducido hasta ser del tamaño de un Mechtogan común, que a su lado tenia Hiba tirado en el suelo

-Hiba levantate-dijo Haibaku sacudiendolo

-Los amigos son algo muy valioso y siempre seran algo muy dificil de reemplazar-dijo Naga haciendo que todos se entristecieran mientras Haibaku caia de rodillas abrazando a Hiba mientras lloraba pero en ese momento escucho algo que no se esperaba, escucho un ronquido bastante fuerte

-Lo bueno es que aveces no hay que remplazar-dijo Naga con una ligera sonrisa

-Puede que ya no seas malo pero eres realmente cruel-dijo Jesus mientras corria a abrazar Hiba junto con el resto mientras llegaban los demas miembros de los peleadores

-Lo lograron chicos-dijo Chris emocionada

-No nos lo agradezcan a nosotros, agradezcanlo a Hiba-dijo mientras este despertaba

-Sabes niño me gustaria poder tener un compañero humano, que piensas de que me convierta en tu Guardian Bakugan?-pregunto Naga a Hiba

-Por supuesto amigo, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-

-Bien hecho Hiba-dijo Fabia mientras lo abrazaba junto con Chris, Alice y Mira mientras

-Maldito suertudo-murmuraron Jesus, Haibaku, L y Dan

-y como olvidarnos de nuestros valientes peleadores-dijo Fabia de manera seductora mientras abrazaba a Jesus mientras Chris a Haibaku, Alice a Nanashi y Mira a Dan

-Y yo que estoy pintado?-dijo Jack

-De verdad quieres intentar realizar otra conquista casanova? te recuerdo que todas siempre terminan igual-dijo Hell mientra Jack se acariciaba la mejilla

-Sabes que creo que estoy mejor asi-dijo Jack todos se rieron

FIN

* * *

Nanashi: espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si se que varias cosas las tome sin avisar pero algunas de las que tome me las dio Haibaku asi que si me van a venir con broncas tambien vayanse a darlas a el

Haibaku:eso no es justo!

Nanashi:bueno solo a mi y con esto me despido


End file.
